The After College Story
by munkebabe1221
Summary: The gang has graduated from College and have started their own life. Were are they now? What are they doing? Rated teen just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meet The gang

Lets go to Dallas, Texas and take a visit with the Bolton family

"Pass the salt Gab." Troy Bolton said to his wife at the dinner table.

"Daddy why did you call mommy Gab?" asked a small dark haired boy sitting next to Troy

"Jeffrey, that is what daddy calls mommy." said a girl who looked maybe a year older than Jeffrey

"Melissa don't talk with your mouth full." commented Gabriella

"Sorry mommy." apologized Melissa

To catch you up with the Bolton family here is a little bit of information.

Troy went to collage for basketball. He got accepted into the NBA but turned them down because he wanted to settle down with Gabriella and start a family. He became coach for a local all year round basketball team.

Gabriella is a lawyer and went to collage for 6 years. Two years later she got accepted into law school.

Troy and Gabriella got married and a year later had a daughter named Melissa Anne Bolton

A year after that they had a son named Jeffrey Donald Bolton

At this time Melissa is 4 and Jeffrey is 3

Lets head to Baltimore, Maryland and see what the Danforth family is up to.

"Come on Chad you can do it!" yelled Taylor Danforth watching her husband in the NBA

"Go daddy!" said a two year old little girl sitting next to Taylor

"Kimberley do you like to watch your daddy play?" asked Taylor

"Go daddy!" she said again

To catch you up here is some stuff you should know.

Chad got accepted to a near by collage for basketball. He got into the NBA and of coarse he accepted.

Taylor is a stay at home mother to her 2 year old daughter Kimberley Jane Danforth.

Taylor is 5 months pregnant and went to collage for high school music as a back up plan if Chad loses his job.

We head up to New York City and see what Zeke and Sharpay are up to.

"Zeke who are you baking for tonight?" asked Sharpay

"Well Jennifer Love Hewitt is in town and is having a party so I'm going to be head chef." said Zeke

"Yes I forgot I got invited to that but Brad Pitt asked me first to his."

"I knew it you think he's sexy!"

"No, No I was only 6 years old!"

Here is some more information on the Baylor's

Zeke is a head chef for many famous celebrities.

Sharpay is a famous celebrity

They have a spoiled daughter age 5 who is just like Sharpay but her name is Daniella

Lets go out to Ohio and see how Ryan is doing.

"Okay class, It's time to have snack." said Ryan Evans to his class of 5 year olds.

"Mister Evans what do you have for a snack?" asked a little blonde with pig tails

"Jane I have an apple. Can I trade you for your peanut butter and celery sticks?"

"Sure I love apples." said Jane

"Mister Evans I wanted Jane's Celery sticks." said a little boy with a disappointed face.

"I'll give you the celery sticks if I can have your popcorn." said Ryan

"Ya! Thank you mister Evans!" said the little boy named Gary

Here is some stuff I can tell you about Ryan

He is currently engaged to a woman named Emma Clarke who has a set of twins. A boy and a girl named Jane and Ned. They are in Ryan's class.

He lives in a small town in Ohio.

He is living with Emma Clarke and her twins.

Last but not least, the Cross family

"I can't wait until the babies come." said Jason Cross to his wife Kelsi.

"Ya their going to be the best daughters in the world."

"One week." commented Jason "Have you packed your bags yet?"

"Yes umm can you go get them for me?" asked Kelsi

"Why?"

"Ohh my water just broke that's all."

Jason ran in a frantic to get her bags

Here are some facts about the Cross family.

Jason is an Electrician

Kelsi is a 7th grade math teacher.

Kelsi and Jason are having twin daughters

They were married 7 months ago.

Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Thanks!

Thank You Guys So much for supporting my fan fiction stories. I will be discontinuing the stories on this account. Don't cry!  I made a new account and will have lots of new stories, starting with my first one, Our Happy Ending. Thanks so much for your support. My new account is Jacobylady46

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**munkEbabe1221**


End file.
